warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistybreeze
Mistybreeze is a beautiful silver she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, black tabby stripes and spots, with dark green eyes. Personality Mistybreeze is a sassy lassie. She's impatient, often wanting things to be done right away, and gets angry if things go wrong, throwing a tantrum as if she was a kit. She can also be pretty sarcastic, and most of the time she uses her sarcasm to insult others. Mistybreeze has a temper, and she gets angry very quickly. If Mistybreeze is in a bad mood and is coming towards you, GET OUT OF HER WAY, because she when she's mad, she isn't afraid to show it; she yells at the top of her lungs and throws insults so shocking that it would make even the fiercest warrior run and hide. When a cat does something wrong, breaks the rules, or puts a toe out of line, Mistybreeze punishes them herself. Usually it's not so bad, like they get a swat over the ear, maybe get a few sarcastic insults, are told to clean out the elders' bedding, and then are reported to the Clan leader; however, if she catches them betraying their Clan, she'll go ballistic, scratching and biting them on the muzzle and dragging them- by the scruff- to the Clan Leader's den. Despite seeming pretty brutal and mean, Mistybreeze is actually a good cat. She loves her Clan with all her heart and is fiercely loyal to MeadowClan, being a formidable hunter and fighter, and is also a complete worshipper of the warrior code, kind of like Hollyleaf. She is very kind and loving to her family, and friendly towards any other cats who she knows well. She happens to be a very funny, humorous cat, and enjoys making her family and friends laugh. It takes a while for Mistybreeze to open up to others, and when she does, she's still pretty secretive of her personal feelings until she completely trusts the other cat. She feels like she has to do everything perfectly, and if she makes a mistake, she'll just about want to claw herself for it, she's so anxious for perfection; in fact, if another cat makes a mistake, she'll punish them, as stated earlier. Mistybreeze detests cats from other Clans and who live outside of Clans, and will act coldly and rudely toward a cat who has mixed blood, who is from another Clan, who isn't Clanborn, or who is half-Clan, believing that they're disloyal and ought to be kicked out of Clan society. In summary, Mistybreeze has two sides: a sassy lassie on one side and a kind, loyal warrior on the other. History Mistybreeze didn't have the best childhood. Her parents were controlling, forcing her to be perfect all the time, and if she made a mistake she would be punished. They, somehow, managed to keep this a secret from the Clan leader. Then, suddenly, there was a small skirmish with a fox on MeadowClan territory. Mistybreeze, who was then Mistypaw, was injured badly in the fight. And worse, her mother had been killed. Mistypaw blamed herself for her mother's death, and her father did too, snarling in her face every time she walked past him- well, either that or just downright ignoring her. Soon, Mistypaw became depressed, but the one cat who was there for her was Sleetfeather, who was then Sleetpaw. He comforted her and convinced her that her father was wrong, and eventually, Mistypaw was back to normal. She fell in love with Sleetpaw, and soon after they both got their warrior names, they became mates. Mistybreeze's father died a few days after her warrior ceremony from an infected wound, and although Mistybreeze grieved for him, she also felt a sense of relief.